Sauron
Hobbit= |-|LOTR= Culture: Source of all evil Rank: Dark Lord of Middle-earth Age: 27061 Allegiance: Orcs are his allies, but the Dark Lord swears allegiance to none Enemies: The free peoples of Middle-earth Status: Deceased Cause of Death: The One Ring is return to Mount Doom by Frodo and Sauron's spirit is destroyed forever Relations: The One Ring Smaug Appearance(s): The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Desolation of Smaug The Battle of the Five Armies Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King Maia, Lord of the Rings. Once a Maia spirit of Aulë the Smith, Sauron, meaning "the abhorred" became the chief lieutenant of Melkor, the Dark Lord. In the Ages of Darkness, while Melkor ruled in Utumno, and in the Ages of Stars while Melkor was chained by the Valar, Sauron ruled the evil realm of Angband. During the Wars of Beleriand, Sauron served his master until Melkor was cast into the Void, at the end of the First Age of the Sun. Sauron reappeared on Middle-earth during the fifth century of the Second Age as Annatar, "giver of gifts". In 1500 he seduced the Elven-smiths of Eregion into forging the Rings of Power. Then he made himself Lord of the Rings by forging [[The One Ring|''The One Ring]]. In the Wars of 'Sauron' and the [[Elves|Elves]], from 1693 to 1700, 'Sauron' laid waste to '''Eregion' and was only stopped from annihilating the Elves by the arrival of the Númenóreans. For the next 1500 years, Sauron built up the power of Mordor and brought the Men in the East and South under his dominion. Finally, the Númenóreans came to make war on him in 3262, but so great was their power that Sauron surrendered to them. Unable to beat them militarily, he managed to corrupt them. In this he was so successful that he brought about the total distruction of Númenor. In that cataclysm, Sauron's fair form was destroyed. Yet his spirit fled to Mordor, and with the One Ring made himself into the Dark Lord - a fearsome warrior with black armour on burnt black skin, and terrible, raging eyes. However, even this form was destroyed at the end of the Second Age, after war with the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, when the One Ring was cut from his hand. Yet, because the One Ring had not been destroyed, Sauron's spirit was able to rise again. In the year 1000 of the Third Age, he manifested himself in the form of one great, lidless Eye. It was like the eye of a huge cat, but filled with hate, wreathed with flame, and ringed in darkness. For nearly two thousand years, Sauron hid himself in Mirkwood and was known only as the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, while he sent [[Ringwriths|''Ringwriths]], [[Orcs|Orcs]] and barbarian kings against the '''Dúnedain' and thier allies. In 2941, Sauron rented Mordor and began to rebuild the Dark Tower. Unfortunately for Sauron, this was the same year that the One Ring came into the possession of the Hobbit, [[Bilbo Baggins|''Bilbo Baggins]]. Even less fortunately for 'Sauron, in the year 3018, just months before he launched the War of the Ring, [[Frodo Baggins|Frodo Baggins]] undertook the Quest of the Ring, which resulted in the destruction of the ''One Ring'' in the fires of '''Mount Doom. Once more, and finally, Sauron was swept into the shadows. Never again did his spirit arise.